Elves
Description Tall, lithe, and beautiful, with an unearthly grace the belies the race's longevity, elves are arguable the oldest and most cultured humanoid race; a fact which they often remind their uncouth youngers. Elves are universally tall, ranging between five and a half and six and a half feet in height. Traditionally, elves do not cut their hair, but instead wear it in long, decorated braids. As such, young elves often sport the wild or exotic hairstyles of other races as a form of rebellion against their stodgy elders. The elders, to their credit, feign exasperation while keenly remembering when they did the same acts of performative defiance. The eyes are wide and beautiful, the colors vibrant natural shades of blues, greens, and autumnal browns, and are set beneath sharp, arching eyebrows that jut slightly out from the side of the skull. Elves achieve physical maturity between age fifty and ninety, with most undergoing their people's trials and naming ceremonies by the time they reach one hundred and twenty. Elves age incredibly slowly in appearance, with venerable elders appearing no older than a human of forty, but perceptive individuals can see the age in the precise, perfected movements of ancient elves, hear it in the wisdom and melancholy of their voices, or feel the weight of years behind their eyes. Most elves live between seven and eight hundred years, but is not unheard of for an elf to live to see their thousandth birthday. History Elven culture is long and storied, and they love to talk about it. However, The conflicts between the nations were so vicious that even now, five thousand years after Culture Religion Elves primarily worship of the Shasa, or the Three Goddesses, Vaella, Sof, and Nyrn, though it is not uncommon to see elves in cults of Caz, Cazemiria, or Bitris. Society Elves are a highly structured society, with their power divided evenly among four nations with a collective form of rotating government based on the notion of a tetrarchy, or rule of four. The Elven Tetrarchy, as it is known, is a council of sovereign majesties, whose chief position rotates with the season. While the cultures of elf often share physical characteristics, it is not at all unheard of for a Drow to be raised by High Elves, or vice versa, and within elf society such a person would be regarded as belonging to the nation to which they identify. However, once this choice is made, it is quite difficult, and often taboo, to change one's mind. The Light Elves, also known as the High Elves or Alsfar, are pale of skin and hair, and tend to be the most stationary of the nations and therefore most comfortable living among other races. Their ruling season is Summer and they primarily focus on worship of the goddess Vaella. The Dark Elves, also known as the Dokkal, or Drow, have dark, almost purple skin and pale hair, and tend to dwell underground or in badlands.Their ruling season is Winter, and they primarily focus on worship of the goddess Nyrn. The Sea Elves, also known as the Triton, have blue or green tinged skin and hair, and dwell near or beneath the oceans, as they have the capacity to breathe water. Their ruling season is Spring, and they primarily focus on worship of Sof. The Wood Elves, also known as the Wild Elves or Silvane, have tanned or brown skin and woody hair that ranges from dark blonde to black. Traditionally, Wood Elves are a nomadic race that maintain multiple homes across vast territories, moving between summer and winter cities as the hunt dictates. Their ruling season is Autumn, and they primarily focus worship on Sof. Notable Elves * The Rightwing Family See Also * Half-Elves Category:Humanoids Category:Playable Races